


精油按摩

by Cuerno_0



Category: all青峰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuerno_0/pseuds/Cuerno_0
Summary: 雙性ooc，非常雷請慎入
Kudos: 2





	精油按摩

**Author's Note:**

> lsp又營業了

雖說是以能消胃火的緣由接受了精油按摩的建議，可真正臨床的時候吳青峰還是有些害怕地咽了咽口水。

首先源於本能性的，對於身形差距懸殊的驚慌。

這位按摩師看起來，大臂疑似比自己大腿還粗，身高也高自己一個頭，健壯的肩腰線完全就是健身房泡出來的。

他真的有怕這個人能把自己的手腳按折。

而按摩師看到自己的一瞬似乎也愣了愣。

“沒有其他疑問的話可以脫衣服開始了。”

按摩師語氣挺平常的，卻把吳青峰弄得不好意思，背對著人有些慢吞地褪去衣物，在胯部裹上遮擋用的毛巾，乖乖趴上床。

吳青峰把臉埋在柔軟的枕頭裡不敢往後看，有些緊張地等著按摩師即將落下的手掌。

“客人，我可以開始了嗎？”

“嗯可以了.....啊——”

腰間被滾燙滑膩的手掌按了一下，精油讓毛孔全部打開了，他控制不住地顫抖和驚叫，按摩師停下了動作。而他立刻咬住嘴唇，紅暈爬滿了臉。

他不是不知道剛剛自己發出的聲音有多令人誤會，可他並非故意，只是身體實在太敏感。

空氣被尷尬填滿，他聽見身後按摩師傳來的一陣粗重喘息，半晌才帶著歉意問道

“抱歉，是不是我.....”

“啊沒事。”  
吳青峰死命埋著頭，聲音悶悶的，纖細的小腿無意識交疊起來磨蹭著。

“就這個力度吧。”

“好，那我繼續了。”

於是按摩師抹著滑膩精油的大手開始在他的背部遊走，從尾椎揉捏到肩胛，一陣一陣隱秘又噬骨的酥麻在他的皮膚下蔓延。事實證明他先前是擔憂過度了，按摩師的技術很好，他舒服得不行，同時難熬得不行。他一直努力地忍住那些曖昧的聲音，難免時不時為此繃緊身體，將腳趾蜷縮在一塊。他的按摩師發現了他的異常，低聲叫他放鬆。

可他怎麼敢放鬆。

“客人，您很緊張？”

“啊...嗯...我有點怕癢。”

吳青峰撒了個小謊，腦袋迷迷糊糊的，薰衣草香味的精油香得他晃神，差點鬆了嘴。

“那您接下來得忍著點，因為可能會更癢。”按摩師微微抬高他的腰，拇指在他的腰窩打轉，“如果您受不了的話，請隨時喊停。”

按摩師的兩隻手輕輕按揉起他騰空的腰腹，吳青峰腿禁不住一軟，全身的重量壓在按摩師的大得過分的手掌上。

不太妙...按摩師的手指在他的肚臍附近徘徊摩挲，按壓的力度剛剛好，熱燙的掌心又像是在點火，直讓他覺得小腹在燒。他還是沒忍住嚶嚀了一聲，這回按摩師手，上的動作卻沒有因此而停下。

好丟人。

好丟人，他有感覺了，下面濕濕粘粘的一一絕對不能讓對方發現。

“客人，有沒有人誇過你皮膚很好？”

“啊？”  
吳青峰正羞恥地與自身的生理反應做對抗，被按摩師問得一愣，然後如實答道，“嗯...有的。”

“那客人，有沒有被誇過腰很細？”

好奇怪的問題。他困惑地想，卻還是誠實地“嗯”了聲。

“我想也是。”按摩師的聲音含著意味不明的笑意，“您的腰細到我能用兩隻手完全掌握住。”

那是你的手太大了。吳青峰忍不住翻白眼。

過了一會兒，按摩師的手從他身上離開了。他以為結束了，剛鬆了口氣起身想去廁所，下一秒又被按回了床上。 “客人，還沒有結束呢。”按摩師重新在掌心抹開精油，附身貼近他，雙手覆上他的胸口。

這裡也要按的嗎？

“不要了。”他弓著腰，抓住按摩師正準備動作的手，語氣又軟又委屈，“可以停下來了。”

按摩師笑了，呼吸噴在他的頸後：“我可沒說過只要您喊停我就會停。”

“哈？”吳青峰的音量增了幾倍。

“哪有這樣對待顧客的？”

“我平時的確不會這樣對待顧客。”按摩師不顧他阻攔，張開五指抓住他的乳肉搓揉，空隙裡蹂躪他泛得通紅的乳粒，揉出他一串嬌軟的細碎哼哼，“但您不一樣，您是特殊的客人一一喔，我猜，一定也有像我這樣的男人誇過您的奶子又大又軟，對吧?”

他像是被勾起了什麼回憶，咬著唇夾緊了大腿，不再吭聲。

“不要忍著，叫出來。”  
按摩師靈活的手指肆意將吳青峰飽滿的乳肉捏出形狀，來回推擠，指尖撩撥著可憐的乳頭，龐大的身軀輕而易舉地把他整個人罩在身下，又在他耳邊不斷說些令他害臊的下流言語，“您大概不知道，您最開始那一叫直接把我喊硬了。您的身體與其說敏感，倒不如說是淫蕩才對......明明只是被按了下腰，卻發出了像被操到高潮的聲音——好想知道你真的高潮時會怎樣。”

吳青峰感受到有什麼硬熱的東西鑽進毛巾貼上了他的大腿，可他被揉得太舒服了，無暇顧及，不再克制的呻吟媚得要命，恍惚著享受按摩師的胸部按摩。

“我認識你，貌似網上寫的資料是32A吧。”  
按摩師一手夾住他的乳頭，他想他那裡一定已經被玩腫玩紅了，一手撩開他的毛巾往他的臀間摸去，粗糙指腹有意無意地擦過他靠前處的花穴，意味深長，一語雙關，“造物主還真是偏心你啊，客人。”

他這才猛然反應過來身體的秘密已被對方窺見，驚慌中掙扎著想要爬起，按摩師卻手臂一發力，又將他牢牢箍住禁錮在身下，同時趁機把一個指頭擠入了他早已濕黏的穴口。

手指好粗好糙....

“最後的內部按摩，客人既然已經這麼濕了，我想就不需要再用精油了。”

“嗚....”  
他眼眶紅了，抽噎著凝眼淚，沒有再抗拒，說不上是害怕多一些還是期待多一些。拜敏感的身體所賜，他在按摩沒多久時就很想要了，現在更是癢得難耐。

他沒法在這種空虛感中繼續忍下去，也不能怪他，他被嬌慣壞了，幾乎不曾有這樣的體驗，平時男朋友們總是會想法設法地滿足他，恨不得每時每刻都被他的溫柔鄉包裹，需要時，他只用咬咬手指或者眨眨眼，就會被接連帶上歡愉的高潮，比小時候朝大人要糖吃還簡單。

雖說年齡上已經是三十八歲的叔叔了，但在性事上也還是沒長大的小朋友，要什麼就得有什麼，受不了這個委屈。

和陌生的男人做愛，連快感都來得陌生。他多少還是緊張，濕軟穴肉條件反射地絞住按摩師的手指，卻沒能抵擋其蠻橫的深入。第二根手指插進來時按摩師連帶著揉了揉他的外唇與花蒂，他身體一顫，花穴便吐出好些水來，打濕了按摩師的手，伴隨著勃起，輕度地高潮了一次。

“客人的這裡太緊了。”按摩師一邊用手指咕嘰咕嘰地在他體內抽動翻攪著，一邊舔舐他紅得似要滴血的圓潤耳垂，“比起手指，或許需要用別的方式來....好好按摩一下。您覺得呢？”

我覺得...我覺得....

來自深處的渴望混沌了他的大腦，他顫抖著喘氣，彷彿一朵枝頭搖曳的花朵，無助地攏著嬌豔的花瓣，卻還是被人強行撥開按揉了脆弱的花心，流出甜膩的花蜜。

".....”  
他撅著對於三十八歲而言意外挺翹的小屁股，側過半張臉，淚水盈盈地對按摩師對視，羞澀又勾人，

“更裡面....想被手以外的東西.....按...按摩。”

於是按摩師掰開他白軟的臀瓣，將自己那個興奮的沉甸甸的“按摩棒”插了進來一不得不說是與壯碩身材相配的驚人尺寸，才塞進一個頭部他就覺得自己緊窄的甬道被撐到極限了。他腳趾勾著床墊，咬著枕頭嗚咽，活像被欺負的小鹿，他脹得難受，一瞬間開始後悔自己方才不經大腦的選擇。

但很快他就沒再後悔了，因為他爽到了。

按摩師不僅按摩手法一流，做愛技術也不賴，沒有一股腦地捅進來，而是循序漸進不急不緩地往他裡面頂，重重地碾，彷彿真的秉著職業精神在給他按摩，每一寸紅嫩的穴肉都不放過，頂得他痙攣。他體內的熱液一波一波地往外湧，從結合的縫隙艱難地淌出來，他總覺得已經夠深了，可按摩師仍舊按著他深入，也不知道還剩多少沒有插進去。

“你....你太大了.....”  
他喃喃道，分不清自己是在埋怨還是誇讚。

“按摩棒如果不夠大的話，就按摩不到最能令客人舒服的地方了。”

按摩師雙手掐著他“細到能用兩隻手完全掌握住”的腰，把他往後帶的時候猛地加重力道狠狠往深處搗了一下，撞出一陣臀浪，“比如這裡一一啊，客人一下子潮吹了，被按摩這里特別舒服吧。”

“啊嗯....舒服....好舒服..”  
他直接被剛剛那一下要命的撞擊帶上了巔峰，繃直小腿抓緊床單，一邊噴水一邊抖，纖細的腿根全是他自己的淫液，青澀得如同從未經歷過性事那般高潮得過激，“鳴.....按摩好舒服....”

“嗯.....我也被客人夾得很爽呢，完全感覺不到您的歲數是真實的。”  
按摩師慢慢抽出埋在多汁甬道裡的巨物，他的身體極度依戀地纏咬著它，不捨它的離去，以至於隨著它的抽離拽出一點鮮紅的媚肉，“果然還是太緊了，得多按摩幾次才...接下來要一口氣進去再一口氣出來數十個來回，客人準備好了吗？”

吳青峰臉早就紅透了，可最終還是沒有說些什麼違心話，舔着嘴唇轻轻地“嗯”了一聲。

他没做过这么乱来的爱，一下是被野蛮地填满侵占，一下又是极度的空虚茫然。他感觉自己的内里被毫不留情地翻搅抽插成一团乱，连紧闭的宫口都不放过，在发育不成熟的子宫里横行霸道，完完全全被凿开操穿。肉体碰撞声和水声听得他牙尖打颤牙根发酸，吐着软舌连像样的呻吟都发不出来，直到高潮的甜美滋味再度袭上他的腹腔，他才发出长长的雌猫般的高昂媚叫，却不知道自己这回是射了精还是又吹了水。

“嗯——不...不行.....”  
他趴在床上，很少流汗的額頭全是汗，不再年輕的軀體沒有了耐力，几乎被抽干了所有力气，在最初他还有余力迎合，现在只能哭唧唧地由着高大的按摩师把着自己娇小的身躯，像把着性爱娃娃一样往胯下那根万恶的“按摩棒”上套弄。他爽得缺氧，眼前发白，连话都要说不清了，勉勉强强才把舌头捋直：“按摩师先生，好厉害啊....肚子都、漲起来了....”

还从来没有人进得这么深呢。

他失了神，没听清按摩师对他说的话，接着被对方翻过了身。

“哈啊？要干什么....悟..唔一！”  
他刚咬住按摩师伸进他嘴里玩弄舌头的手指，就猝不及防地被内射了。精液全部灌进他窄小的宫腔里，又被对方堵死了唯一的出口，很快将他的小肚子撑得满满当当的。

懷孕的話要怎麼辦啦.....他瞇著眼睛氣鼓鼓地想，結果因為太爽了又偷偷高潮了一次。

不過，看在按摩這麼舒服的份上，就姑且原諒對方一次好了。


End file.
